Gunner
Gunner The only long range combat class, its main attribute being DEX providing high defense, ToHit and slightly additional attack speed value. A versatile and independent class able to self-heal, go invisible and paralize enemies, attacking at long range but still uses the standard melee formula as it attacks are based on ToHit and Dmg against enemies defense and protection, magic users are specially dangerous as they bypass your defenses and directly strike your mage-tier HP pool. Prioritize on those sets: All Resistance(moju): Reduce magic damage and enemy cast chance from vampires. HP/MP steal: Aim for 2/3x more HP steal than MP, despite lacking a effective AoE skill the high attack rate makes HP steal very reliable, specially on 1v1. DEX/AA: Specially good early-on as its a requisite to use higher tier weapons (which grants more XP) which tends to have bigger ToHit values allowing you to hit more often making leveling faster, not nearly as impacting later on. DMG: Important as you will have to kill often to get money to pay for the ammo spent, the faster attack rates make raw damage stack up better than other combat classes. CRIT: Mostly suited for gunners as criticals not only do increased damage but also push back enemies, this coupled with the fast firing rate can make it trigger often, killing enemies before they can even reach you or allow you to score extra hits on tougher melee enemies. Weapons Shotguns: Low accuracy, fire rate and range, damage inflicted increases the lower the distance between you and the enemy, have very short ammo capacity and a a small splash attack, usually avoided as its AoE range is really poor and they are able to get skills that do that for them with any gun (multi shot/mole shot) with better effectiveness, at lower levels its able to do good amounts of damage with the Headshot skill; magazines range from 8, 16 and 32 bullets; +2 min/max damage if silver ammo is used. SMG:Due to low damage but fast fire rate they are used for leveling, stick to them earlier on as they have the biggest and cheapest ammo magazines, essentially weaker rifles, magazines range from 60, 120 and 240 bullets; +2 min/max damage if silver ammo if used. Rifles: All around gun, better range, accuracy and damage than smgs but slighly slower fire rate, an ok ammo price/capacity, it grants slower xp than a smg but should you go for a very crowded area with high pvp chance will be better suited; magazines range from 40, 80 and 160 bullets;+3 min/max damage if silver ammo is used. Sniper Rifles:Low fire rate, great range, great accuracy and great damage output, those guns and their clips are the most expensives in the game and requires the most dex to be used, being used mostly in wars and PvP, can get a Dmg and ToHit bonus when using the skill Sniping; magazines range from 10, 20 and 40 bullets; +3 min/+4 max damage if silver ammo is used. Bombs:Bombs are consumables required for the skill trown bomb, you can buy them on 2F of the army guild, once bough they are stored in you inventory (you can also choose which one to use), there are 3 different bomb types each with different damage output and price, its somewhat good skill for leveliving, the biggest cons is the fact that they dont do splash damage so its a single target only, aside from that you will have to bother buying them and placing in your inventory as it only holds 20 bombs per slot, pretty much useless when it comes to combat unless you like seeing some pretty explosions. Mines:Planted on ground and last for some minutes, the placing of mines can be very long and tedious dealing negligible damage (something worth 2 bombs), its slow and hard to level up the skill and its only use is to plant them down during bible war to set a defense perimeter to find sneaking enemies, but you could use your time in a much produtive way. Skills Remember that different weapons determines the skills attack rate plus your attack speed. SMG is the fastest, AR medium, SG/SR slow, attack speed is at its peak at 69+ granting the base fast attack rate. : Lvl 5 - Fast Reload : Decreases reloading time. : Lvl 10 - Double Shot : Fire two shots in quick succession with divided damage. : Lvl 15 - Heart Catalyst : Self buff that slowly heals HP. : Lvl 20 - Triple Shot : Three shots in quick sucession : Lvl 25 - Multi Shot : Splash attack skill, mostly used to hit darkness and hidden enemies ealier on, splash damage range is the same of a shotgun, cant be used by SR. : Lvl 30 - Head Shot : Skill with high damage but slow attack rate and require close distance, specially effective with SG, cannot be used with SR. : Lvl 35 - Arms Mastery 1 :(Passive) Grants +5 min/max damage and +20 ToHit. : Lvl 40 - Quick Fire : Fast firing skill with better damage output and level capabilties than triple shot. 3MP : Lvl 45 - Sniping : Grants invisibilty for a short amount of time that reduces each time you move or attack, grants huge bonus to ToHit and Damage if using an sniper rifle. : Lvl 45 - Liveness : (Passive) Increases your HP for each level you have. : Lvl 47 - Piercing : Attack enemies in a straight line. : Lvl 50 - Vivid Magazine :(Passive) Allow player to use bigger ammo magazines located on Perona. : Lvl 53 - Throw Bomb : Slow but grants an somewhat big amount of exp per shot, must be bought at gunner guild (2F). : Lvl 55 - Concealment : Self-buff that grants bonus defense based on user DEX. : Lvl 57 - Revealer : Self-buff that reveals hidden vampires, requires having it actived before ''the vampires hides, needed to see own mines. : Lvl 60 - '''Trident' : Upgraded version of Quickfire with additional damage.4MP : Lvl 65 - Arms Mastery 2 :(Passive) Grants +2 min/max damage, +2 ToHit. : Lvl 70 - Install Mine : Allow you to plant mines on the ground, takes very long to cast. : Lvl 75 - Create Mine : Allow you to make your own mines, both battle ready mines and its materials can be purchased at the 2F of army guild, with two of them avaiable as material only, requiring creating them to be used. : Lvl 75 - Install Trap : Place an trap on your currently position, the enemy that steps on it will be imobilized unable to move or attack, enemies cannot see your traps. : Lvl 80 - Observing Eye : Self-buff that grants additional +5 min/max damage, more vision and allow you to see invisible vampires. : Lvl 85 - Mole Shot : Upgraded Multishot, has a faster firing rate, increased damage and a bigger area. : Lvl 95 - Bullet of Light : Slower than Trident but the most damaging attack per shot till 140+, most effective against STR builds. MP : Lvl 100 - Gun Shot Guidance : AoE skill, once you use it on a location a small red dot will appear and after a small delay a explosion will follow, grants an accuracy bonus useful against high Def enemies, not effective for mobbing as not only it has a small cooldown after each attack it also has a delay for the explosion itself. : Lvl 100 - Soul Chain : Skill avaiable to all classes, teleports you to any person you choose of the same race. : Lvl 110 - Jabbing Vein : Similar to trident but has lesser damage and a chance of slowing down enemies. MP : Lvl 120 - Ultimate Blow : Skill used to push enemies back like a critical shot, damage per shot is similar to bullet of light but requires cooldown between attacks and aound 4 range and below from the enemy for it to take effect. : Lvl 130 - Install Turret : Skill that makes you immobile, allowing your attacks to fire faster and causing splash damage, also grants a defense and protection bonus. Attack rate is fixed and not affected by weapon, be it a SR or a SMG it will have the same attack rate, each shot costs 5 MP. Cannot use any other skill aside from the turret attack and turret desmount. : Lvl 140 - Plasma Rocket Launcher : Launches a homing missile that can track down fleeing foes even if the target get out of your vision range, has fixed damage, a small splash effect and great accuracy, the projectile tracks the target but needs to connect before dealing damage. MP Job Change Skills : Lvl 151 - Harpoon Bomb: High damaging skill but if a monster is killed with this ability his body will explode dealing splash damage and making you unable to loot his items or head. 8MP : Level 161 - Satellite Bomb: Casts a satellite bombing that deals around 300 damage in 2 hits after a short delay, if the gunner uses silver bullets has a chance of a flashbang like effect which makes the enemy blind for around 8 seconds. 40MP Rare Skills They are obtained using skillbooks that have a very rare drop rate, they have a dark red color name designation. : Magic avoid 1 (All classes):(Passive) Reduces chance of magic spells hitting you, require level 60. : Magic avoid 2 (All classes):(Passive) Reduces chance of magic spells hitting you, require level 120 and magic avoid 1. : Level 60 - Eagle eye 1 ''': Self-buff that increase ToHit by 5% during 20 minutes, requires level 60 .MP : (Cannot stack with another Eagle Eye) : Level 120 - '''Eagle eye 2 : Self-buff that increases ToHit by 10% during 20 minutes, requires Eagle Eye 1 to be learned. 40MP : Level 161 - '''XRL : '''Stands for eXplosive Rocket Launcher, an upgraded version of plasma rocket launcher but the damage is dependent from the user (not fixed), for every 10 levels (171,181) you get this skill gets 10% stronger. 10MP : : Gallery of skills and images : Awesomefuntimes.jpg|A half hidden turret behind an ouster pillar on Perona, carnage ensues. DarkEden009.jpg|Gun guidance 1 DarkEden010.jpg|Gun guidance 2 DarkEden016.jpg|An Ore being affected by the jabbing vein slow down, not specially useful against immobile enemies. DarkEden018.jpg|Piercing, while two enemies moved out of line the remaining animation and damage were still present.